Butterflies
by applecoral
Summary: "Just breathe and smile. It's your wedding day, Nat."


**Butterflies**

**Author's Note: I'm back! School is still horrid, but I hope to post a new chapter of CMiYC or Assembling Required soon! I hope you like this. It's just mostly sweetness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

**Rated [K+]**

* * *

"Just breathe and smile. It's your wedding day, Nat."

Natasha looked in the mirror. She had been repeating those two sentences to herself for the past ten minutes. She could barely believe that it was her wedding day, but there she was, in a stunning white wedding dress, her hair and make-up done perfectly. Her normally wild red hair was elegantly pinned back with a silver hair clip in the shape of a butterfly, with only two curled pieces of hair on the sides of her face. The wedding dress was all white, and strapless. A blue bow was wrapped around Natasha's waist, the only bit of colour on her dress. Natasha Romanoff, about to become Natasha Barton.

Natasha remembered her friends' reaction when she announced her engagement. They all smiled and congratulated her, but she could sense Thor's slight displeasure. His smile was forced. Maybe it was because of Loki. Loki wasn't supposed to matter anymore.

She forced those thoughts back. The redhead told herself continuously that she and Loki were over; it was in the past. But did she really mean it?

_No. It's my wedding day, and I'm marrying Clint._ Natasha told herself. Taking a deep breath, Natasha heard the sound of the organ playing the wedding march. She was supposed to start walking down the aisle.

Their wedding was in a church. She and Clint didn't have a large amount of friends, so they only invited the avengers, Director Fury, Maria Hill, Jane, Pepper and Phil.

Natasha walked into the room, and all heads turned on her. Since Natasha's father wasn't here anymore, Steve was going to give her away. It seemed perfect. Clint was beaming, practically glowing, at the sight of her. Tony was standing next to him, as Clint's best man.

"You look lovely, Natasha." Steve whispered as Natasha linked arms with him and they began to walk.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Natasha whispered back.

They both reached the front of the church. Steve smiled to Natasha before taking his spot.

"Dearly beloved…" The priest began.

Natasha's eyes roamed around, looking at everyone. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. She was incredibly nervous.

"Do you, Clint Barton, take Natasha Romanoff, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The voice snapped Natasha out of her trance. Clint stared at her, with his cerulean blue eyes, with such longing and passion it made her heart break.

_Love is for children_. Natasha had always told herself that. What happened to that?

"I do." Clint smiled.

"Do you, Natasha Romanoff, take Clint Barton, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Natasha opened her mouth but was interrupted by a buzzing noise. She whipped her head around, alert, when she realized that it was coming from her. Blushing, Natasha bent down to retrieve her phone which was strapped to her ankle. It was odd, having her phone at her wedding, but as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, she needed to be ready at all times.

Natasha tapped the answer button and held the phone to her ear. If someone was calling during her wedding, it must have been urgent.

"Hello?" Natasha answered, before silently mouthing sorry to Clint.

"Na…tasha." Someone croaked over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Natasha. I…was in a car…accident. The doctors say…I won't be able to make it. I just want to see…you. Please." Natasha recognised that voice anywhere. It was Loki. She glanced over to Thor. He seemed perfectly calm. But Natasha couldn't think right now. Everything was a blur.

"Natasha?" Clint asked nervously. He seemed to sense her distress.

"I have to go." Natasha mumbled. The phone slid out of her grasp, to the floor. Natasha hiked up her dress and started to run, ignoring the shouts and cries behind her, heart pounding in her ears. All she knew was that she needed to find Loki.

As she raced outside, Natasha realized that she didn't know what hospital Loki was at. Her olive green eyes darted around to meet with a familiar pair of blue-green eyes. Loki's.

He was leaning against the tall oak tree, arms crossed, and a devious smirk on his face. He was completely unharmed. The bastard.

Setting her eyes in a glare, she stormed over to Loki.

"What is wrong with you?!" Natasha screamed, voice shrill with fury.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Loki said, his voice lacking the sickly tone on the phone.

"I thought you were actually dying! I just ran out of my wedding for you!"

"If your marriage to Barton really was so important, you would have stayed there."

Natasha curled her hand into a fist and aimed it for Loki's chest. Unsurprisingly, he caught it, his large hand engulfing her small one.

"You know I'm right, Natasha." Loki hissed in her ear, his breath hot on her face. "If you really loved Barton more than me, you wouldn't have come out."

"No, Loki. It's over. _We're_ over." Natasha wrenched herself out of his grasp. She felt suffocated. She loved Clint, not Loki. Not anymore. She had been telling herself that, but lately, Natasha realized how much of a lie it was.

"You and I both know it's a lie." Loki said.

"Loki. Stop. I'm getting married today." Natasha held a hand up.

"But you haven't said "I do."

"But I will."

"Will you? I can feel your hesitation already."

"Natasha." Clint was behind her.

"Clint!" Natasha spun around.

"I know. I've always known." He said, sorrow filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She looked down ashamedly.

"When you really love someone, you would let them go." Clint smiled sadly.

"You'll find someone better." Natasha walked over and gave him one last hug.

"You'll always be the best, but you need him just as much as he needs you."

Natasha pulled away and walked over to Loki.

"Loki."

"Natasha."

Loki stepped away from the tree and wrapped his arms tightly around Natasha. She leaned into his touch. No words needed to be spoken. Natasha tightened her hold around Loki, because this time, she wasn't letting go.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Happy endings~ It's kind of random, but I like it.**

**Please Read and ****Review,**** Follow and ****Favourite.**


End file.
